


Connor's Scarf

by WittyWallflower



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, conby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is thoughtful and it gets Abby's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Scarf

“Connor, come on. Let’s go.” Abby Maitland said, a sigh of boredom escaping her.

“Five more minutes, Abby, please.” They’d been at the comic book shop an hour and a half already. She regretted caving to the boyish enthusiasm in Connor’s pleas to “pop by the shop for just a quick look” on the way home from their work in the Anomaly Research Center. “Look about for a bit; I swear I’m almost done.” he said, eyes still fixed on the bin he was digging through.

“I have looked, Connor." she said "I looked at everything and then I looked again. Then i went to the loo. Then I picked out a few gifts for my brother. Then, just to give you a bit more time, i even called him for chat.” Connor finally looked up, seeing the bag in her hand bearing the shop’s caterpillar logo. He also saw the annoyed expression on her face. “You've been ‘almost done’ for twenty minutes. I'm hungry and its time for tea.”

“Right, sorry. Let’s be off then, eh?” Gathering the stack of comics he had selected, he turned towards the queue to check out. On his way one of the shop’s owners hailed him, waving Connor over to see the newest Star Trek merchandise just in that day. As a favored regular customer, Connor sometimes got the chance to see the collectibles before they were put up for sale. He turned to Abby and she could see he was torn. He was loathe to annoy her any further, but working with the anomalies didn't leave as much time for his other hobbies. Abby knew he missed pursuing his more nerdy interests so, impatient as she was, she nodded with only the tiniest sigh of exasperation. 

“Go on then. Ten more minutes. I’ll wait outside.” she said, resigned but smiling at his eagerness.

His engaging grin almost drew a laugh from her as he clasped her by the shoulders. “Thank you, Abby, you’re a love. I’ll be quick as a rabbit, promise.” Connor threw a glance over her shoulder, out the shop window. The day was quite gray, rain in the forecast as it often was for London, but since they’d left the ARC the temperature had fallen and the moisture in the air was starting to crystallize into fine, white flakes that fell against the glass

“Oh. Here. Better have this on you.” Releasing her shoulders, he unwound the scarf around his neck and looped it around hers. When it was knotted securely, snug up under her chin, he gave her another smile and strode off. 

Abby, watching his retreating back, noticed the hair around his nape was now unkempt, fluffed out at odd angles. She realized she couldn’t remember seeing him without his scarf. Obviously he couldn’t have worn it every day, but if she were to close her eyes and summon up a mental picture of the man it would come complete with a scarf and the fingerless gloves he favored. It seemed he was never without a scarf ‘round his neck if he could help it. Yet, he’d taken it off… for her.

She fingered the scarf as she made for the door. He really could be quite considerate and chivalrous when he thought of it. And didn’t overthink it. As she stepped outside into the frigid air and falling snow, she burrowed down into the scarf's soft folds. It held the warmth of his body and as she breathed in his scent from the red cloth, she tugged it up over her lips to hide her involuntary, and rather foolish, grin.


End file.
